Tommy Solomon
'''Tommy Solomon '''sometimes referred to as '''Tom '''or '''The Information Officer '''is one of the main character of the sitcom ''3rd Rock From The Sun. ''He took the body of the teenager when in reality he is the oldest of the group and is considered the least sexy. He has shown to have quite a few girlfriends throughout the series such as August and Alissa however they both broke up, he lists after his music teacher and has a crush on Cheryl, a cheerleader. On one occasion he developed a crush on Mary Albright and lost his virginity to her sexually advanced niece. Early life Not much is known about the early life of Tommy Solomon. He is the third in command of an interplanetary exploration unit. He is also the information officer. He is the oldest member of the crew. He had also been on several other missions before he joined the Cougars. He works with Dick Solomon, Sally Solomon, and Harry Solomon. Coming to Earth Tommy came to Earth in 1996 to study humanity. He ended up selecting the body that caused him to pose as the youngest of the Solomons, even though he is the oldest of the aliens. He enrolled in high school, and attempted to begin his life as a normal teenager. He soon became friends with Elman, a bully. He also joined a rock band started by Elman, before getting kicked out. When Dick, who loves attention, found out he was in his schools year book he showed everyone, all the time. Tommy, who wanted Dick to keep feeling special, hid his year book in the oven. Personality Despite taking the body of the teenager Tommy is the oldest member of the unit and is constantly irritated by this. Although never confirmed he does display ephebophileic tendencies specifically due to the fact that he is the eldest and constantly goes on dates with teenage girls although it is possible that becuase he is an alien, their age gap is entirely different to that of a human so he could be just as young as he says he is. Tommy has been described as the least sexy of the group as Sally has the sexuality and good looks, Dick has charm and Harry has the exotic sexuality he is normally awkward around girls, his attempts at being romantic include getting himself detc till to spend time with his crush and squeezing his fates eyeballs. When the bar got a Love Tester machine he kept ending up "cold fish" making him feel insecure about himself. Tommy appears to have the metabolism of a teenager, he also seems to suffer from puberty and hormones something which he caused him to beg to leave. Although Tommy is the most intelligent and Earth-savvy of the unit this has shown to clash with his obsession with sex. When he and Dick engaged in stock he reveals that he knows how they work and when asked by Dick why he said nothing when they first landed he comments "I was thirteen years old I wasn't obsessed with sex. I was obsessed with boobs." He does have romantic relationships outside his normal-aged girlfriend however this is never rebuffed as by Earth standards there is a massive age gap. Examples inclide his music teacher and Mary Albright. Tommy appears to possess the most common sense and understanding of Earth social protocol however most of his understanding comes form watching television sitcoms with Harry. He can also be equally as naive as his comrades such as thinking sleeping with Albright's niece would make Alissa, his girlfriend happy when they were about to consummate on the very same night. Tommy is normally reluctant to behave like a teenager and normally does so due to the commands of Dick, occasionally he will act his own age which is obvious by his wisdom beyond his years and giving wise and somewhat philosophical advice to Dick who is actually the youngest of the group. On one occasion he got tired of acting like a kid and retired by living in a community but eventually rejoined as he get tired of people treating him his own age. Apparently whenever a mission ends he reverts from being a teenager into "a crotchety old man."Category:Elderly Category:Genius Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Egalitarian Category:Loyal Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Wise Category:Weaklings